Since You Been Gone
by Queen Luxa For You
Summary: 6 years after Gregor left his friends, his family and his love. When he left school, he went back to the Underland. I am new at this so be honest and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles. All recognizable characters and settings belong to Suzanne Collins.**_

 **Chapter 1**

Gregor was there, enjoying the fresh air of Virginia. He felt that his life didn't have any sense. He saw his watch; it was 5:57 a.m. He woke up from another nightmare. Gregor was so shocked that he couldn't even remember it

"Gregor! Breakfast is almost ready!" yelled Grace, Gregor's mom.

Gregor sighed and he stood up. He walked rapidly to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" they all said at the same time.

"Good morning." said Gregor, trying to sound happy.

The breakfast was French toast. It smelled great. Lizzie and Maggie (as she liked to be called) were already seated. He ate his French toast and ran out of the house.

He met his friend, Taylor. "Gregor!" Taylor yelled running to Gregor.

"Hey…" he said as he thought what to say.

In that moment, Isabella arrived. "Hey guys!" said Isabella.

"Hey," they both said.

"And… How are you?" Isabella asked.

"Good, I suppose." Gregor and Taylor said.

Isabella was a Latin-American girl who had come to his school after Gregor. She was very pretty; she had reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

But Gregor had eyes for only one girl: Luxa. His first and only love.

And Taylor… Taylor was a VERY energetic guy and he was very funny.

They arrived just in time. When they stepped at their school, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"… And that is why we should cultivate more." One of the members of the council said.

"We will discuss that on the next meeting, " said Luxa "you are dismissed."

Luxa went for a walk through the streets of Regalia. People looked at her with rarity. "What makes queen walking around?" She just ignored them. Luxa went to see the statue that they made in honor of Ares (and Gregor, of course).

She reviewed with her finger the verses that they had made in his honor.

Ares the flier and Gregor the Warrior,

Who gave their lives to save the Underland,

And with their courage they gained the confidence of the Regalians,

We honor you.

"I am Queen now, it's not the time to think about him," Luxa told herself "but I can't stop thinking about him. I can't."

Luxa walked away from the statue lost in her thought and then a guard came running to Luxa, "Queen Luxa! Lady Nerissa found a new prophecy!" said a guard.

"Take me with her!" replied Luxa.

The guard nod and took her with him.

"A new prophecy? It has to do with him? What is it about?" Luxa was thinking. Those questions would be answered at any moment.

They arrived at the High Hall and they went to the prophecy room. "Nerissa!" said Luxa.

"I think we have found another prophecy," replied Nerissa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3:

Gregor day went smoothly. His math teacher gave a super long task, that if he started late, he would never end.

Gregor ran from his school because he knew it was a day of Colombian food. He loved the food from Colombia!

Gregor arrived just in time. Her mother was already serving the food. He went upstairs to leave his things: his suitcase and his lunchbox.

"Hi Mom!" Gregor said enthusiastically.

"Hi sweetheart!" Mom said, amazed at her attitude, "How are you?" He said surprised.

"I'm really hungry!" Gregor said rubbing his stomach, "What are we going to eat today?" Gregor asked even though he already knew what the food was.

"Colombian food, your favorite (if you haven't tasted Colombian food, do it. It's the most delicious food in the world.)!"

"Go and wash your hands, the three of you!" yelled Gregor's mom.

Grace's P.o.V.

Grace was really surprised. He was acting very strange. He was smiling, laughing and playing with Lizzie and Maggie. "Maybe he got a good grade at history or he has a girlfriend." Grace though while she was putting the dishes on the table.

"So, Gregor, why are you so happy?" asked Gregor's dad with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Just… happy," responded Gregor with a huge smile on his face.

Gregor's P.o.V.

Gregor was happy because he had a plan. He was going back to the Underland. He made a plan while he was at school that, of coarse, will not fail. Gregor was going to say that he was accepted at the NYU (Sorry, this is not the best plan because I got when I was in a plane. Again, sorry).

"So, I got an A+ at math!" Maggie said very excited.

"That's wonderful, Maggie!" said Gregor's dad.

"I got an A+ too" said Lizzie.

"We already knew that you were going to get an A+," Gregor told her.

They all started laughing. It was really nice. They were all acting like a real family.

"I have been accepted at the University of New York!" Said Gregor with a start.

Gregor physically was looking excited. But inside he was terrified. He didn't knew what his parents were going to say.

There was a huge silence because they already knew what was in New York. Gregor couldn't understand what her mom had to the Underland. He just couldn't. They had saved their lives so many times. And yet, she couldn't admit it. Finally Gregor spoke: "What, you don't like the idea that is in New York? Just above the Underland?"

"Honey, you know that that's not true. I just don't want you near that place that almost killed my baby boy. I want the best for the family. I want the best for you." Said his mom touching his right cheek.

"Really mom?! Haven't you noticed that I'm suffering since the day we left New York?! And baby boy?! I'm 17 literally turning 18 tomorrow. And eventually, since tomorrow, I'm an adult, so I can go back to the Underland the fastest as possible!" said Gregor standing up from his chair.

They were all in shock. Gregor stood up and went upstairs to pack his things. He already had all of his things on his bed. He started packing all he needed: flashlights, batteries, duct tape, etc. until he heard a soft knock at the door. "Gregor?" Lizzie asked, concerned.

"Come in!" Gregor said.

Lizzie had her eyes red. But not that kind of "red" that is like pink. No, the kind of red from the Coca-Cola can.

"Gregor, are you really leaving?" Lizzie asked with a shaky voice.

"Lizzie, I would like to stay but, I feel out of place here." Gregor responded.

"I'll miss you, Gregor." Said Lizzie taking a step closer.

Gregor hugged her and said: "I'll miss you too, Lizzie".

"Are you really leaving, bro?" Maggie interrupted them.

"Yeah, but you can come whenever you want, Boots," he said playfully.

"Stop calling me like that. You know I hate that." Said Maggie.

"Can you two give me a hug?" asked Gregor with his arms open.

Gregor finally felt love for the first time in forever (Sick frozen reference!). They hugged for like, 5 minutes until he felt a soft knock at the door. "Gregor, can we talk?" asked his dad.

"Kay" said Gregor, letting go.

He went downstairs and found his mom and dad already sitting on the couch. He sat down and waited until one of the two started talking. "So, Gregor. Why do you want to go back to the Underland?" asked his dad.

"Because its the only place I can be myself (Ok, that sound girly). No one is looking at me as I were an alien."

"Yes, but is there something else that is bringing you there?" asked Grace.

"Yeah…" he said hesitantly looking at the ceiling.

"Who?" asked his dad.

"Luxa, the queen of Regalia" Gregor responded taking out the picture of the two.

"Can wee see the picture?"

He hesitantly gave them the picture. They examined it as if were the most precious jewelry. Lizzie entered to the room already talking. I don't want to interrupt you but, I have my photo-shoot at the Audra State Park so we need to hurry."

"Right. I forgot about that. We are leaving in ten minutes." Said Grace hanging the picture to Gregor.

"I'm ready!" Lizzie said with her dance bag in hand.

"Do you have your dance bag, toe pads, tutu, Leo, pointe shoes, bun, extra tights and a S-N-A-C-K?

"Yup. But you forgot two things: my makeup and my toe tape."

"Wow, being a dancer is hard" though Gregor. Once he saw Lizzie putting toe tape all over her blisters. All of that, to make ballet "effortless".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

At the photo-shoot

Lizzie's P.o.V.

"Can you do an oversplit with hand in fifth position (if you don't know what are the following positions, search them in Google with the word "ballet" added)?" asked Scarlet- the photographer-.

"Arabesque," Scarlet told her "tilt."

"Scorpion," scarlet told her "Sous-ous"

So the photo-shoot went without problems. Lizzie did everything Scarlet told her to do: the over splits, first arabesque, tilt, sous-ous, etc. while her parents were talking about when Gregor was returning to the Underland. They have decided that Gregor leaving tomorrow afternoon. So they called an Uber for him.

At their house

Gregor´s P.o.V.

"Mom, can you look at my feet? I have so many blisters." Lizzie said putting her feet on his mom's lap.

"Oh! Lizzie cover that!" Maggie said covering her eyes.

"Sweetheart, how did you did that?" asked Grace, concerned.

"That happens when you are a dancer." Replied Lizzie.

"So. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. Anyone wants to tell me something?" asked Gregor.

"I'm gonna miss you even though you are the worst brother ever." Maggie said with a straight face.

"Thanks for your opinion, Boots." Said Gregor in revenge.

"We'll miss you" Lizzie said.

"I'm going to meet Taylor and Isabella in 20 minutes so…" He said standing up.

"Kay," said Maggie.

Gregor went to his bedroom to change his clothes and put on some fresh cologne.

He went downstairs to grab some pizza and juice.

"Bye," Gregor said opening the door.

"Okay. Just be careful," said his mom.

He was going to get Taylor and Isabella. It was a 10-minute walk so of coarse, he wasn't taking a taxi. So he started jogging. He was very excited that he was going back to the Underland and he could see all of his friends: Vikus, Hazard, Howard, but most of all, Luxa.

When he got there, they were already talking, "Knock knock," said Gregor.

"Who's there?" asked Isabella.

"Not My Chemical Romance," responded Gregor Laughing a little.

Isabella gave Gregor a death glare and said, "That was rude. You know that I love MCR."

"So why did you called us, Gregor?" asked Taylor.

"Can we walk while I tell you?" asked Gregor.

"Okay," the two said in unison.

So Gregor explained Taylor and Isabella the why he was going back to New York. But, of coarse, not the Underland version. That would be pretty dangerous. When they got to the mall (?), Gregor already finished the story. So Isabella asked something, "But why did you want to go to the NYU? Like, there are a lot of universities in the world."

"Because there are many good references. So I applied, and they gave me a scholarship." Responded Gregor.

"Right. So, Isabella, Where are you going?" asked Taylor.

"Julliard. I already applied. Only the 6% of the people who applied, passed. And, of coarse, I passed," She said with a matter-o-factly.

"Yes, we already knew, dear Isa." Taylor told her.

"Gracias (that means thank you in English)," she said proudly.

"De nada (that means don't worry in English),"

Isabella was like a queen. She acted like a queen and even looked like one! All the girls were jealous because all the guys liked her. And, of coarse, Taylor was one of them. She had 2 things that all the guys wanted: she was foreign and gorgeous.

"So my mom invited you two for dinner. Wanna come?" asked Isa.

"That means that your mom is cooking?" asked Taylor.

"Yes."

"Gurl, we are going!"

"What about you, Gregor?" Isabella asked.

"K" responded Gregor.

"Okay. But first, coffee,"

While Isabella was getting her coffee, Gregor talked to Taylor.

"Come on! I see that you like her!" said Gregor.

"Ok! You can talk to her. But don't tell her that I like her." Responded Taylor.

Taylor said that he was getting "cookies" while he talked to Isabella.

"I see that Taylor likes you, Isa." Gregor told her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. And you like him back?"

"I dunno,"

"Ok. Because he wants to ask you a question."

"So, Isa, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" asked Taylor hesitantly.

"OMG yasss!" Isabella responded hugging them.

"So are we going to you house or nah?" asked Gregor, a little bit uncomfortable.

"Right. Let's go," Isabella told them.

They walked for good 20 minutes. The couple were kissing and hugging wile Gregor was there like, "Yo, wassup,". They looked very good together. The three of them were friends since they were thirteen years old. They weren't like Valeria (Isabella's other BFF), she met his boyfriend at school, they didn't even knew each other. So, yeah, they looked pretty darn good together.

When they got to her house it smelled delicious. It smelled like a mix of food that they haven't smelled nor eaten before: Mondongo, chorizo and other stuff.

"Hey!" said Isabella greeting her mom and dad that were talking on the couch.

Isabella went to greet her sister and Ayleen (Sofia's BFF) to her room. And, of course, Taylor and Gregor were following her.

It was a really big and nice house. It had chandeliers and cool stuff like that.

When they got to her sister's room, the first thing they noticed was a lot of band posters like Queen, Green Day, My Chemical Romance Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots and Panic! At The Disco. Also, they noticed a giant poster of Sofia playing the violin and another one that was like in a haunted house from her quinceañera.

The two of them remembered perfectly Sofia's quinceañera. Her quinceañera theme was Steam Punk She had a purple quinceañera dress that she got from Ali Express and a little hat also from Ali Express. Her candy bar has animal-shaped chocolate, macaroons, crunch, sour edible worms and other things. Also, they did a flash mob that had the following songs: Thriller by Michael Jackson, Can't Touch This by MC Hammer (?), Baby One More Time by Britney Spears, Gangam Style by PSY, Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO and Watch Me by Silentó. At the end of that flash mob, Isabella and Sally (Sofia's other friend) did the splits perfectly.

Back to the point, Sofia and Ayleen were doing a project about the Emo Tinity.

"Wuenas (hello)" said Isabella told them.

"Wuenas" Sofia and Ayleen said in unison.

"What are you two doing?" Isabella asked.

"We are doing "The Emo Trinity" Ayleen responded with her Venezuelan accent.

Ayleen was also latina. She had a really short hair with some bangs. She always wore Aeropostale, it was her favorite brand.

"Quienes son ellos (who are them?)?" asked Ayleen.

"Son los mejores amigos de mi Hermana ( they are my sister's bests friends)." Clarified Sofia, "so, anything new?"

"No, nothing new." Responded Isabella as she looked at Taylor.

SOFIA'S POV

Sofía knew something was happening between Taylor and Isabella. She knew it because she was her sister and Isa never acted like this before.

She would ask her later. First, she needed to finish her project.

TAYLOR'S POV

He was really scared. Scared because of Isabella's parents.

Isabella always told them that her parents were strict but funny. That wouldn't stop him from being her boyfriend. He loved her so much that that wouldn't destroy his relationship.

GREGOR'S POV

Gregor was really exited. He was seeing Luxa, Mareth, Perdita and… Ares.

Ares.

Ares. Every time he thought about him, his heartbeat fastened and his name resounded in his head. They were best friends even though they knew each other for less than a year, he felt that he knew him an entire life.

"At least he is in a better place now." He whispered to himself. That caused that Taylor and Isabella looked at him.

They passes through a large corridor/hall to go to her room. It was a bright room at the end of the hall.

Her room had a huge king bed and other stuff like a big round table with four seats around it. Everything in her room was velvet.

It actually looked like one of those Instagram spam room posts that you scrolled down.

They sited around the round table that was in her room.

"Do you like my room?" asked Isa with a hint of curiosity.

"I think we do." They responded.

"Do you have things already packed?" asked Isabella.

"Um… yeah, there are some things that I haven't packed like my toothbrush and stuff like that." Responded Gregor.

"Even though you are going to be in a different university than mine, we can still chat. And we will be in the same state so we can meet in our free time." She said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry though." He responded a little bit nervous.

"Alright. I'm going to check if the food is ready. You guys stay here." She told them, standing up.

As she stood up, Taylor moved a little closer to Gregor, that made Gregor a little bit uncomfortable. He was always quiet because he feared that he would say something about the Underland.

"Man, I need you help. I need to demonstrate Isabella hoy much I lover her, but I dunno how." Taylor told him.

"I'll tell you something: you will not get her by buying her chocolates, stuff bears or balloons, you will only get her demonstrating her how much you love her by telling her sweet things and things like that. All of those material things will not demonstrate her how much you love her."

"Wow, man that was… inspiring. I didn't saw that coming from you. Where did you get that?"

"Um… personal experiences."

"So, you had a girl back in New York?"

"Yeah, but it was long time ago. We were 12 years old."

"Can you tell me who she was?" Taylor asked curious.

"Her name is Luxa. That means light in latin. But we haven't seen each other since I moved here."

"How was she?"

"She is a very beautiful girl. Actually, she was very stubborn in a complicated way. But we are not talking about you, we are talking about your relationship"

He wanted to change the theme of the conversation. He needed to change the theme of the conversation. First of all, he felt really uncomfortable talking about her with him. And second, he thought he talk way to much than he should have talked.

"Food is ready!" Isabella said as she entered to her room, "what are you talking about?"

"Um… Nothing, just talking." Taylor responded immediately.

"K? Well, food is ready. Let's go." She said to them.

They didn't pass through that hall, they passed through a door that was at her balcony that they didn't noticed. The dinning table was at their garden.

At the table was Julio (her dad), Marcela (her mom), Sofia, Ayleen, Taylor, Gregor and Isabella.

"So, Isabella, who are these guys?" Sofia asked provokingly.

"These are my best friends, Gregor and Taylor." She responded with a death glare.

"What are you going to study at the NYU?"

"Chemistry." He replied

They talked, eaten and laughed throughout the night. They talked about every theme that got in their minds. Music, arts, science, dance and all of that stuff.

Isabella's dad said that he could take Gregor and Taylor to their houses because it was really late. It wasn't a long trip, it was a 10 minute trip to get to their houses. They got to Gregor's house and they hugged him, kissed him and goobyed him.

Lastly, when he entered to his home, everyone was asleep, so he tried not to do any kind of noise. He couldn't sleep, he was tired but exited at the same time. He closed his eyes very slowly and dreamt about Luxa.

 _ **So, that was the chapter. A lot of users commented that I needed to do my chapters longer so here it is. Also, I need more reviews to post chapters more quickly to use some of your tips, corrections and stuff like that. Thank you for your time.**_

 _ **-Isabella T.**_


End file.
